


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benson throws a Christmas party. Sonny needs an excuse to confront a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for Christmas, but whatever. This is unbeta'd so if there are any grammar errors, it's all on me. Enjoy this rare ship!

Sonny wasn't sure how they got like this. Perhaps it had something to do with the wine. Yeah, that's it. That extra glass Rollins insisted he drink, well more or less peer pressured him into drinking.

"Either have another glass or grow your moustache back," she had said. It wasn't long after that Amaro, who had drunk a lot less than anybody else at the Christmas party Benson insisted on throwing, said that he'd make sure Rollins got home safely.

The party was a nice dinner with colleagues and to be honest was the first time Sonny felt like his company was actually being enjoyed by them.

When Benson originally invited him, he thought she was joking. She assured him she wasn't.  Sonny nearly teared up.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised to see ADA Rafael Barba there. He and Benson were friends. Right. It was natural for him to be there.

That was when Sonny had his first glass of wine.

The night overall seemed go well. Everyone had a nice time. Sonny would occasionally catch Barba's eye but would never speak directly to him. He downed the last of his drink, pondering over why. Was he avoiding him? Why? They hadn't argued or nothing. There wasn't any bad blood there... was there? Sonny felt uneasy. He looked up and nearly dropped his glass. Barba was staring right at him, his own cheeks a little flushed. He, too, had been drinking a lot.

Benson said something to Barba, breaking the eye contact. Freed from the lawyer's gaze, Sonny put down his glass and made a dash for the bathroom.

He didn't feel sick, but he needed to not be in the same room as that man. Sonny looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were pink and his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

Near to eleven, Benson had to put Noah to bed and people were starting to leave.

Rollins approached Sonny, who was standing on his own in the corner. A bottle of wine was in her hand.

"C'mon Carisi, one more for the road," she said, a slight slur at the edge of her voice.

"Nah thanks, I'm good."

"Oh come _on_ , Carisi. Either have another glass or grow your moustache back."

Sonny shook his head and lifted his nearly empty glass. Rollins grinned and poured him more than enough. Sonny slowly nursed it as Amaro offered to get Rollins home. He watched them leave. He wondered if anybody else on the squad was aware of those two.

"Well, Noah's sound asleep," said Benson, walking up to Sonny. "You going to be taking off soon, too?"

"Yeah, I probably should." Sonny's fingers tapped on the side of the wine glass.

"Y'know," he started, "I didn't thank you for inviting me, so thank you."

"Of course." Benson smiled. She glanced around the room, taking in the three or so people left over.

Sonny took one last gulp of his wine, then placed it on the nearest flat surface. He opened his mouth to bid his boss goodnight and a merry Christmas, but she cut him off.

"You know, I don't think you and Barba got a chance to chat tonight." There was something evil in the smile she flashed Sonny. He glanced over at the ADA in question, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping the last of his own drink.

"Maybe you should bid him goodnight at the least." Benson patted Sonny on the shoulder then walked off to go talk to Fin, who was leaving.

Sonny looked over at Barba, his stomach twisting and turning and _fuck_ he wished he hadn't had that last glass of wine. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen. Barba looked up at the sound of his shuffling footsteps.

"Goodnight..." Sonny's face turned a bright red. Wrong way to start. "I mean, it's a good night." Better.

A smile played at the corner of Barba's mouth.

"I suppose it is. Hope you're having a good night, detective," he said, pushing off from the counter to stand. Sonny couldn't help but wonder if Barba was trying to make himself a bit taller in comparison. Probably best not to ask... though it is rather endearing.

_Endearing?_

Yep, it was time to go, Sonny decided. He didn't move from his spot. Barba took a few steps toward him.

"What's that?" asked Barba.

"Huh?"

"That above your head."

Sonny looked up and spotted the green plant attached to the ceiling.

"I think that's mistletoe," Sonny mumbled, his head still craned up.

"What is it?"

"It's mistle..."

Sonny lowered his head and gasped. Barba was merely inches from his face.

"...toe."

Oh right, this is how they got like this. With Barba's warm breath on his face that smelled of alcohol and eggnog, their mouths inches apart, and Sonny waiting and hoping for the other man to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long.

"Merry Christmas," Barba whispered into Sonny's mouth as he closed the gap between them. Sonny's knees felt weak, but he passionately kissed back. Barba held him there with one hand at the back of his neck. Not really sure what to do with them, Sonny's hands jumped from Barba's hips to his shoulders then buried in his hair.

Barba smiled against his lips, enjoying Sonny's bumbling.

Sonny felt dizzy when Barba finally pulled back so they could catch their breaths.

Not really sure what to say, Sonny blurted out, "And a happy New Year."

Barba's face broke out into the biggest smile Sonny had ever seen on him.


End file.
